


Bad Girl Shenanigans

by lunalovespudding3



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jemma is a total dork, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalovespudding3/pseuds/lunalovespudding3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma has one rule for Skye. One harmless, reasonable rule.<br/>Skye never was a fan of rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Girl Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solanaceae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solanaceae/gifts).



> This is all Elvie's fault.  
> Elvie, this is all your fault.  
> Happy early birthday; have some femslash!

Not In The Lab. That was Jemma's rule. The lab was where she cut things open. The lab was a place for science.   
Oops.   
It wasn't like she intended to, but when Skye came down to see her, Jemma found herself dropping tools and slipping on spills that hadn't been there until Skye laughed like Skye always laughed, and Skye eased Jemma's hands back onto the table. Jemma put down the scissors and leaned up the tiniest bit to kiss Skye.   
And kiss Skye.   
And kiss Skye.   
And wind her hands around Skye's back, not sure whether to bring them up to grab a handful of hair, or to slide them down to feel even a little bit of Skye's skin.   
Skye's hands knew what they were doing: one of them was cupping Jemma's face, palm stroking her jaw, a velvet touch; the other was dancing at her hip in a question. Jemma gave her the answer with a soft moan that Skye felt rather than heard.   
And as Skye's hand moved to go between Jemma's pants and her underwear, and Jemma decided that down was where her hands needed to go too, she was reminded of why she had the rule of Not In The Lab.   
"Oh, hell - sorry! Coulson wanted - well, it's not - sorry!" Fitz entered with a clash and left with a clang upon seeing the two women.   
Jemma was jarred to her senses. "Skye, Not In The Lab."  
Skye pouted and took Jemma's hands. Jemma's skin felt hotter in the places Skye's hands had just left. "Come on," she said. "Fitz won't come back! We're fine."  
"No, no, no, no. The lab is all kinds of unsanitary - well, not unsanitary for lab-related activities - it's actually one of the cleanest in the world - but I've had five different dead things on this table in the past week alone!" Reluctantly, but knowing she had to distance herself to keep from falling back, Jemma extracted herself from Skye's hold. She walked quickly to the door, only glancing over her shoulder when her hand was on it. "Well?"  
Skye spared one last look at the dubiously-clean table before rushing to where Jemma stood. Her hand went back around Jemma's waist to draw her near as they hurried towards Jemma's pod.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this feels a bit run-on - I just finished an assignment for English where I had to write like Dickens, so my style might be a little grander than usual.  
> I'm looking forward to diving into the Skimmons fandom!  
> Leave a review/kudos/bookmark if you liked it =)


End file.
